Pokemon Duel academy
by Sheaon13
Summary: Ash and his clone Tai go to pokemon duel academy(In yugioh known as duel academy but its been changed to where it had pokemon instead of duel monsters) after learning that his deceased father was none other than Jaden Yuki himself. I do not own Yugioh GX or pokemon
1. Prologue - the start of a new adventure

Prologue – the start of a new adventure

"Wait so professor you're saying my dad went to this academy?" I asked professor Oak making sure I heard him right.

"Yes Ash and your real name is Ash Yuki" the professor replied after I had come home from my most recent adventure in Orre with Tai.

"Also your father told me that when I thought you were ready to tell you this and have you go to pokemon duel academy to fulfill whatever dream you had and your father suspected you wanted to become a pokemon master just like him so he said this because pokemon duel academy can help you get up to pokemon champion level."

"I want to go to pokemon duel academy to honor my father's last wishes as well as go with my original name Ash Yuki" I replied with a determined look in my eyes.

"Can I go too professor?" Tai practically begged and the professor nodded.

"But first you both have to pass the entrance exam. Both the written and battle portion of it" Professor Oak said.

"So when does it start?" we asked in unison earning a glare from each other.

"The written exam will start tomorrow and will decide your rank" the professor replied.

"Rank?" Tai asked.

"Oh yes your rank is how high you score on your written exam it determines what dorm you are in with entei red being the lowest rank, suicune blue being the highest, and raikou yellow being smack dab in the middle. It'll also determine your standard of your dorm" Professor Oak answered.

"Great I suck at written tests" I sighed.

"Well ash any other pokemon you catch there will be taken care of here when you have more than six pokemon that is, so are you leaving all them here and just taking Pikachu again?" the professor asked.

"No not this time I'm going to try and rotate my pokemon," I stated happily.

"Well then whom will you start out with?" Professor Oak asked.

"Well I want to start out with quilava, buizel, and galie," I stated after thinking about it.

"Alright then I'll let them know you'll be taking them with you to the test, oh and Ash and Tai it's a four on four battle if you pass the written exam" the professor said.

"Okay let's go to bed we got a long day tomorrow" I said and went home and to sleep.

When the day came I got dressed into new clothing mom laid out for me it was a pair of black blue jeans, a long sleeve white hoodie with a light blue pokeball symbol in the middle, a pair of red and grey sneakers, and a black hat with a red pokeball symbol on it.

"Well here I go as soon as I pass the test it's onward to the academy!" I cheered and headed to the location as soon as the written exam was over I waited for the results, I passed but just barely. Then there was Tai somehow he was ranked at the top of the examinees.

"I wonder how in the world he managed that" I mumbled to myself. Then they said that tomorrow would be the battle test.

"I hope the others will be ready" I said to Pikachu.

"Pi pika!" he replied probably meaning they will.

I just knew we would make it

**To be continued! **

**Will Ash make it into pokemon duel academy? Will Tai do the same? How in the world did Tai get so smart? Will Ash make his father proud, even beyond the grave? Will I ever stop asking these stupid questions? Tune in for more next time on Pokemon Duel Academy!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Academy

Chapter 1 – Academy

**'…' Is pokespheech?**

I was currently walking to the exam sight to take the battle test, if I passed this I would move onto the academy. I had added snivy to my roster earlier.

"This is going to be fun huh buddy?" I asked Pikachu.

'Sure is' Pikachu said in pokespheech and I blinked a couple of times wondering if I actually understood Pikachu right then. I shook my head thinking it must've just been a fluke.

"Well here we are the exam sight," I said more to myself than anything else.

'Wow it's impressive' Pikachu said in pokespheech.

"Okay so it wasn't a fluke, Pikachu I think somehow I can understand you now" I said a little surprised I could actually understand what he was saying.

'Wow really' Pikachu asked in pure glee.

"Yeah I can," I answered.

'This is great now I can communicate with you' Pikachu said happily and I just smiled at him walking into the building.

"No way! It can't be!" I heard a blue haired adult by a blonde haired adult shout.

"What is it Syrus?" the girl asked.

"Jaden had two sons!" he shouted.

"What?!" she shouted as well.

"Take a look their names are Ash Yuki and Tai Yuki," the blue haired man, now named Syrus, said.

"He's right it's true," the blonde said looking at a piece of paper.

"It could just be a guy pretending to be a hot shot and stealing Jaden's last name, after all he was a pokemon master," a black haired man, not like my hair, added in his two cents.

"Well we'll see when he's up if he's Jaden's kid or not" Syrus declared.

"Ash Yuki report to the battle arena two please" a voice on the intercom said and I walked over there.

"So you're the kid with Yuki as his last name we will see if you truly are Jaden's son though" the proctor said.

"Alright then lets go!" I said and he threw out his pokemon

"Go pansage!" the proctor yelled sending out his first pokemon.

"Alright you ready buddy?" I asked Pikachu.

'Always am Ash' he replied jumping off my shoulder and into the fray.

"Alright then pansage use crunch!" the proctor yelled and pansage went in for a crunch.

"Pikachu dodge that!" I said and he did so gracefully.

"Alright now quick attack!" I said and Pikachu went in for the attack at blinding speeds, almost immediately hitting pansage, knocking it down for the count.

"No way! You knocked pansage out in one shot!" the proctor said, shocked while calling back pansage.

"Alright Pikachu come back I want to use someone else." I said

'Alright' Pikachu nodded and walked over to me.

"Go panpour" the proctor yelled.

"Alright snivy I choose you!" I shouted throwing snivy into the mix.

'So this is my opponent he doesn't look that tough' snivy smirked.

'Snivy Ash can understand us now' Pikachu shouted.

'That makes this battle even more fun' snivy smiled.

"Alright panpour use ice beam!" the proctor shouted.

"Dodge that snivy then follow it up with attract!" I shouted and snivy did so panpour falling in love instantly.

"Now use leaf blade!" I commanded and snivy did so making panpour faint.

'Too easy' snivy said.

"I think I'll stick with you this time snivy," I told her.

"Big mistake boy" the proctor said

"Go pansear!"

"Use fire blast!" the proctor ordered.

"Dodge and use attract" I said and snivy did so making pansear fall in love as well.

"Now use leaf blade again and again till he faints!" I ordered and she did it took about two hits then he was down for the count. The proctor's final pokemon was a growlithe and we used the same strategy making him down for the count as well. Apparently I was the winner now and I could go to that school. "Way to go snivy!" I cheered.

"Yep he's definitely Jaden's son" I heard the blue haired man say and then I heard Tai passed as well.

"Looks like we're going to the academy" I said after returning snivy to its pokeball.

Next thing I knew I was on a plane to the island.

**To be continued!**

**What will happen to our heroes on this island? Will there be wild pokemon there? What rank will our heroes be? Will I ever stop asking these stupid questions? Tune in next time for more Pokemon Duel Academy.**


	3. Chapter 2 - pokemon galore

Chapter 2 – Pokemon galore

"Hi there I'm Sarah," the person I was sitting by on the plane said with a smile.

She had sandy blonde hair with white highlights in her bands that were straight as oppose to the rest of her hair being curly. She had electric blue eyes. She was wearing a black long sleeve t-shirt with a red pokeball symbol on it, a pair of white finger cut gloves, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"I'm Ash" I replied a bit nervous around her.

'Hey Sarah don't forget about me!' a female Pikachu said coming out of Sarah's backpack.

"Oh yeah sorry, this is sparky" Sarah said to me.

"Wait a second can you understand your pokemon?" I asked her.

"Yeah actually I can" she replied with a nervous laugh.

"Wait can you?" she asked suddenly getting excited.

"Yeah but just since this morning" I replied.

"That's great!" she cheered, "I can just tell we're going to be great friends"

"Yeah" I blushed, but quickly hid it.

'Ash what about me?' Pikachu questioned.

"Oh yeah Sarah this is my partner and buddy Pikachu" I said with a smile.

"Hi Pikachu" Sarah smiled.

'Hi there' Pikachu said.

"So Sarah where are you from?" I asked.

"I'm from the Kalos region and professor Sycamore is taking care of all my pokemon" She replied.

"Do you have a lot of pokemon?" I asked.

"Yep" she replied popping the P.

"So what about you where are you from?" she asked kindly.

"I'm from Kanto and professor Oak is taking care of my pokemon" I replied.

"That sounds really cool, you know my brother is trying to be a fire type frontier brain," She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, he just wants to graduate from here first though" She said kindly.

"So is he already a student?" I asked.

"Yes and he's in the Suicune blue dorms while I'm in the entei red dorms" she said.

"I'm also going to be in the entei red dorms" I said, "I actually suck at taking tests"

"Yeah me too" she laughed.

"Looks like we'll probably see a lot of each other then" I said.

"Yeah looks like we will," She said with a smile.

When we landed and I went into my dorm room, I changed into my white t-shirt with my new red long sleeve entei red jacked over it.

I walked out my dorm to see Sarah in her entei red jacket with the sleeves torn off. Then I saw Tai running towards me in his new clothes, he was wearing a black short sleeve t-shirt with goggles around his neck, a suicune blue jacket over the shirt, light blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Hey Ash you'll never guess what but the teachers said we could go and explore and catch some new pokemon while we're waiting for the dinner on the first day to start!" Tai shouted to me.

"Wow that's great let's go get some new pokemon" I smiled and ran into the forest with Tai.

Once there we saw an absol.

"What's that pokemon," I asked myself pulling out my pokedex and scanning it.

"_Absol the disaster pokemon, it senses disasters coming and appears to warn humans before the impending danger"_

"Wow so cool it's also a shiny absol!" Tai stated. "I want to catch that pokemon!"

'No!' absol barked sharply 'I want the other raven haired child to catch me, but I won't go down without a fight'

"Tai it wants me to catch it," I said and absol nodding in realizing Tai couldn't understand him.

"Awe…it looks like your right, so unfair!" Tai pouted.

"You can catch the next one," I said.

"But it won't be brown or will it be an absol, they are really rare you know!" Tai pouted even more.

"Sorry Tai" I apologized.

"You ready Buddy?" I asked Pikachu and he nodded jumping off my shoulder.

"Alright start off with electroball!" I shouted as Pikachu shot an electro ball at it, which it countered with flamethrower pushing through electroball and hitting Pikachu.

"Use quick attack!" I shouted after making sure Pikachu was okay. Pikachu attacked at blinding speeds, even so absol managed to dodge and use night slash on Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" I shouted and upon seeing Pikachu was okay I let out a breath.

"Alright then use thunderbolt!" I shouted in which point absol countered with ice beam, which pushed through and froze Pikachu. That was when absol unleashed a powerful hyper beam, breaking the ice that froze Pikachu, who was just barely standing.

"Pikachu use electroball and iron tail combined and attack absol!" I shouted and Pikachu did so, finally managing to hit absol.

"Follow up with quick attack" I shouted and Pikachu did which absol countered with flame thrower only making Pikachu's quick attack turn into a fiery one. Once the attack hit absol he was down.

"Go pokeball!" I shouted throwing a pokeball at absol with it sucking it in it shook three times before pinging indicating the capture.

"I caught an absol!" I shouted holding up the pokeball.

"Great now it's my turn!" Tai cheered and I nodded. That's when I spotted a noivern.

"Hey Tai look" I said pointing out the noivern.

"Okay this time I'm going to catch that thing!" Tai cheered.

'Yes I think this trainer might be worthy to battle' noivern smirked.

"Go rio!" Tai said throwing out riolu.

"Alright use shadow claw!" Tai shouted and Rio did while noivern used air slash to counter pushing Rio back.

"Alright the use aura sphere!" Tai shouted and the little riolu did aiming at noivern who countered with dragon pulse but aura sphere managed to push through hitting its mark. That's when noivern used super fang attacking and hitting Rio.

"Get out of its mouth with sky uppercut!" Tai shouted Rio did so getting out of its mouth. It then proceeded to use boomburst and attacked Rio who countered with aura sphere finally defeating noivern with Tai who threw a pokeball that shook twice before pinging signifying the capture.

"Okay so now I have another pokemon!" Tai cheered.

"But don't you already have six in your possession?" I asked.

"Nope I left blaze at professor Oak's" Tai said.

"Okay well let's get back to our dorms its getting pretty late," I said and Tai nodded we left and prepared to go eat dinner in our own dorms.


	4. Chapter 3 - school time

Chapter 3 – school time!

"Wow the food looks great!" I cheered upon seeing the food, not hearing the other kids complain about this dorm.

"Hello kids I am the professor of the entei red dorm, Syrus" the blue haired guy from before said, but I wasn't really paying attention I was too busy eating and Sarah was laughing.

"Wow Ash you sure can eat!" She laughed.

"Well I am hungry," I laughed, nervously.

"You really are just like your father huh?" Syrus asked me.

"You knew my father?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, him and I were great friends" He replied.

"That's so cool!" I said starry eyed.

"Hey Ash just who is your father?" Sarah asked me.

"Jaden Yuki why?" I asked.

"What your father is the famous pokemon master!?" Sarah asked, shocked.

"Yeah, and I want to be a pokemon master just like him" I said.

"Really!" Sarah said, "I also want to be a pokemon master"

'That's right and I'm going to help Sarah accomplish her dream no matter what!' Sparky stated with her chest puffed out.

'I'll help ash accomplish his dream no matter what as well!' Pikachu said.

'Good then let's both help our trainers accomplish their dreams!' Sparky cheered with Pikachu.

"Does Sparky not like to go in its pokeball either?" I asked Sarah.

"Yeah she hates it in there" She responded.

'That's right!' Sparky agreed.

"So does Pikachu here" I said.

"Well then it appears our pokemon have something in common" She said.

"Alright everyone dinner is over go back to your rooms" Syrus said and we followed his orders, but first I made a change to my team changing out galie and buizel for oshawott.

I went to bed after that. The next day was the first day of school.

"Oh man I over slept! I'm going to be late!" I said running quickly with Pikachu on my shoulder.

"I'm also going to be late Ash and it is the first day of school!" Sarah pouted with Sparky on her head.

"We won't be late if we hurry!" I added.

"Yeah, then let's hurry!" Sarah nodded and we picked up the pace making just as the tardy bell rang.

"We…m…ade…it" Sarah panted out.

"Yes you did now take your seats," A professor with dark brown hair and wearing a girly outfit growled.

"I am your professor, Dr. Yumi" he or was it a she said to us.

"Hey professor I have a question. Are you a male or female?" one of the entei's asked as a joke.

"I'm a male thank you very much" Dr. Yumi growled, "and because you felt the need to ask that you and all the other entei's are required to write a two page essay on why it wrong to ask someone that question"

Complaining could be heard throughout the entei side.

"Enough, now let's get back to the lesson I was about to talk about" Dr. Yumi said, "Paul can you give me one example of grass pokemon's weakness?"

"Yes fire" Paul said I recognized his voice instantly; he was my rival Paul from Sinnoh.

"Very good I would expect no less from a suicune" Dr. Yumi said and the lesson went on.

After all the teaching classes there was a battle class and I was ready to battle.

"Hey Sarah do you want to battle?" I asked her.

"Yeah that'd be great" she nodded and we took our places in the respective trainers boxes.

"Go Oshawott" I shouted throwing out oshawott.

"Go Ryu!" Sarah shouted throwing out a charmander.

"So it's charmander against oshawott," I stated.

"Nope not quiet" Sarah said "Ryu use night daze!"

"Wait what that means one thing it's a zorua or a zoroark!" I said as oshawott got hit by night daze.

This was looking like it be more fun than I previously thought.

**To be continued!**

**How will this battle turn out? Will Ash win? Or will Sarah? What other moves does Ryu know? How will oshawott handle those moves? What will happen in this battle? Will there ever be an end to my stupid questions? Tune in next time to find out!**


	5. Chapter 4 - battles, battles, and battle

Chapter 4 – battles, battles, and more battles

"Alright then oshawott use hydro pump!" I shouted and oshawott did so, but Ryu dodged it.

"Ryu use aerial ace!" Sarah shouted and he did so hitting oshawott hard.

'I won't give up!' oshawott cried and he started to glow.

"No way!" Sarah said surprised.

"He's evolving!" I said, slowly oshawott's body began to change and when he was done it revealed a newly evolved dewott. I pulled out my pokedex and scanned him.

"_dewott, scalchop techniques differ from one dewott to another. It never neglects maintaining its scalchops" _

"Looks like you learned a new attack" I smiled.

"Wow ash your dewott sure looks awesome!" Sarah said in awe.

"Well dewott let's show them how powerful you are!" I said and dewott nodded in agreement.

'Let's do this Ash!' dewott shouted.

"Dewott use ice beam!" I shouted dewott unleashed its new attack on Ryu causing it to fall back from that powerful attack and transform back into a zorua.

'Looks like that attack was super powerful, amazing dewott!' Ryu complimented.

"Dewott use aqua jet!" I commanded and dewott followed through attacking Ryu and knocking it out.

"Wow Ash your dewott really is amazing!" Sarah complimented after returning Ryu to his pokeball.

"Yeah and I'm happy he evolved right when he did" I said "your zorua is something else"

"Thanks Ash" Sarah smiled, "Though Ryu would also be happy to hear that compliment."

"I'm going to go say hi to Paul," I said running off after returning dewott to his pokeball.

"Paul!" I shouted toward him.

"Ash" Paul growled then saw my jacket.

"Oh wow that's sad you're a entei slacker" Paul laughed, "I knew you weren't all that good a trainer"

"What was that?!" I growled.

"Exactly what I said you're a two bit," Paul said.

"Well I'm the two bit trainer that beat you," I said smugly.

"That was nothing more than a fluke," Paul said.

"Why you" I growled and dewott popped out of his pokeball.

'Leave Ash alone' Dewott growled.

"So you caught a pathetic looking dewott" Paul said, man he was making my blood boil.

"Ash why are you so angry?" Tai asked walking up and upon seeing me angrier than he had ever seen before, he backed away involuntarily out of fear.

"Who's this idiot?" Paul asked.

"He's my little brother," I answered.

"Oh so he's a two bit trainer too" Paul said.

"What did you just call me!?" Tai shouted.

"A two bit trainer, I don't know how you made it into suicune blue" Paul said which just made Tai angrier.

"Tai just ignore him he's not worth it, you too dewott" I said after taking a deep breath and started to walk away.

"Wait dewott? That means…oshawott evolved!"

"Yep oshawott evolved" I nodded.

"Ash what was that scene about?" Sarah asked walking up.

"Just an old rival who I _thought _had changed" I replied with a sigh as the day was over and we walked back to our specific dorms then to our rooms.

**To be continued!**

**What happened to Paul after the league? Why is Paul even more mean? How in the world did Ash just ignore Paul? Why are my questions getting more annoying? Tune in next time to find more!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Raikou yellow

Chapter 5 – Raikou Yellow

"Awe man I'm really going to be late for exam day, its to decide weather or not I go up to the next dorm!" I shouted to myself racing up the hill to get to school with Pikachu on my shoulder.

'Out I come!' Dewott said as he appeared outside his pokeball.

"Dewott you might want to get back into your pokeball" I said carefully.

'Why's that?' dewott asked then noticed he was standing on the edge of a cliff.

'Ah!' dewott shouted and went back into its pokeball.

I then kept running and ran all the way to the classroom making it just as the bell rang.

"Yes I made it!" I cheered.

"And just in time to take the written exam" Syrus said and I sat down in my seat.

I began filling out the test, I spent all last night studying, so I hopped it would pay off. The professor came by and picked up all our papers. Just as I started to walk out the door I was ran into by someone.

"Ash just for that I'm finning you!" the voice only known as Barry said.

"Look I'm sorry Barry" I apologized, even though it wasn't my fault.

"Oh no Ash we got to go the pokemon move tutor will only be there for a little longer!" Barry shouted.

"Pokemon Move tutor?" I asked.

"Yes he can teach our pokemon moves, but he only gives lessons on one of each of the moves!" Barry said frantically.

"What!" I shouted and ran out of there and to the tutor who was still there.

"Excuse me sir but I was wondering do you have any moves you can teach dewott besides water or ice type moves?" I asked him while letting dewott out.

"Yes there is grass knot and looks like your dewott can learn five moves" The move tutor replied.

"That's great so can you teach it to him?" I asked.

"Yes just let me get my pokemon," He said letting his out. "Now dewott watch carefully" his pokemon used grass knot and dewott copied his moves letting loose a powerful grass knot.

"I'm impressed your dewott learned fast" the move tutor smiled and I walked off and to the battle part of the exam site, after returning dewott that is.

That's when I learned I was facing Paul in the battle, even though I was an entei red.

"Looks like I'm facing you, this'll be a piece of cake" Paul said with a sigh.

"Don't count on it," I said facing him in our respective trainers boxes.

"Go gastrodon" Paul said letting it out.

"Go absol!" I said letting him out for a first time battle.

"I guess you caught a shiny absol" Paul said unimpressed.

"Yep and now you'll see what he can do right absol?" I asked.

'Of course!' absol said, 'plus I don't like this trainer I can tell he doesn't treat that gastrodon well'

"Well we'll show him a thing or two!" I said.

"Let's just get this going already!" Paul demanded.

"Okay I'll start it off absol use night slash!" I shouted and absol obeyed unleashing a powerful night slash on gastrodon making it feint in that one hit.

"Pathetic" Paul said once he returned gastrodon.

"Go gliscor!" Paul said.

"Absol use night slash again!" I said to my friend who nodded and aimed a night slash at a gliscor, who dodged, but just barely.

"Alright gliscor X-scissor!" Paul shouted.

Gliscor did as it was told aiming a well-placed X-scissor at absol who just simply dodged it like it was nothing, making gliscor lose his balance and hit the ground hard.

"Absol use flamethrower!" I shouted and absol did so knocking gliscor out.

"Grr, gliscor return" Paul growled.

"Go venusaur!" Paul said throwing out another pokemon.

"Absol return!" I said returning absol.

"Go quilava!" I shouted throwing out quilava.

'I'm ready Ash!' quilava said.

"Alright use flame wheel," I yelled and quilava did so letting lose its flame wheel right on venusuar who was still standing after that.

"Good venusuar use earthquake!" Paul shouted and he followed Paul's orders out seriously damaging quilava in the process.

"Quilava!" I shouted as it looked down for the count and the referee was about to call that quilava was unable to battle, that is till quilava got to it's feet and started to evolve.

"He's evolving!" I said and once he was done I got out my pokedex and scanned him.

"_Typhlosion, if its rage peaks it becomes so hot that if anything touches it will instantly go up in flames"_

"Alright typhlosion let's go attack venusuar with flame wheel!" I shouted and it did so knocking venusuar out and signifying my win, since it was a three on three battle.

"Pathetic" Paul growled at his venusuar.

"Ash Yuki and Sarah Star you two will be going up your rank to raikou yellow." The chancellor said.

"Wow this is great!" I cheered and prepared for the next day in my new room.

**To be continued**

**THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END I GOT NOTHING ON THE QUESTIONS! Tune in next time for this sad narrator and this fanfiction.**


	7. Chapter 6 - A dastardly plan

Chapter 6 – A dastardly plan

"What!? All the pokemon trainers keep here that opted to keep them here instead of at their professor's lab are gone!" Chancellor Atticus asked vice chancellor Chaz.

"That's what I said Atticus!" Chaz replied, "Looks like someone stole them!"

"Snorlax where are you?" I asked, as I just happened to be walking by looking for snorlax who had just been transferred here in place of typhlosion.

"Who's that kid?" Atticus asked curious.

"That's one of Jaden Yuki's sons Ash Yuki" Chaz replied.

"Mama mia! What is a snorlax doing in the kitchen?" The head chef asked, well more like yelled.

"Oh no! Snorlax!" I shouted and ran after that sound upon seeing snorlax eating bread.

"Snorlax that's not your food!" I said to him as he picked Pikachu up happily and started licking him.

"I'm so sorry about my snorlax, I don't even know how he got here" I apologized to the chef.

"It's quiet all right young man we were just wondering what it was doing here now that we know it has a trainer we won't bother you, other than the fact that snorlax probably should be taken out of here" The chef told me.

"Snorlax return" I said upon hearing that.

"Come on Pikachu now that we got snorlax we should probably go back to our dorms" I said and we started to walk off and was stopped by the chancellor.

"We need to talk," He said with a smile and I nodded and followed him.

**Meanwhile with Paul…**

"Paul to Jesse and James" Paul said into a small watch thing.

"Hey you forgot meowth" a voice answered.

"I don't care, I just wanted to let you know I stole those pokemon," He said with a smirk.

"Good then bring them to the rondevoo point" Mewoth replied.

**To be continued!  
Why is Paul with team rocket? Why did the chancellor grab Ash? What happened so Paul joined them? What in the world is going on here? Will my annoying questions ever be stopped? Tune in next time to find out!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Team Rocket

Chapter 7 – Team Rocket

I stared directly at the chancellor in his office wondering why he brought me in here.

"Ash I know that you probably didn't do this, but its just protocol that I ask all the students. So did you steal the pokemon in the vault?" The chancellor asked me.

"I didn't even know there was a vault," I said, honestly.

"I see, then I guess that solves that problem. You didn't steal those pokemon, but that brings me to the question of who did. It had to be one of the students' pokemon in there because unless you're a pokemon, Chaz, or me you can't get into the vault," the chancellor said.

"Atticus after going over the footage with the security camera it revealed that no one went in or out of that room till I came in to see the pokemon stolen with the air duct open" the black haired man from before said.

"I see so it was one of the students pokemon" the chancellor said, "Thank you Chaz"

"Well I better go I want to trade absol out for another pokemon with professor Oak" I said and went to the phone and called professor Oak.

"Hello, oh ash my boy do you want to make a pokemon exchange? Because you'll never believe who officer Jenny said was okay to stay here," Professor Oak said from the phone.

"Who?" I asked curious.

"Squirtle" Professor Oak replied "Oh and I also got pidgeot from its flock like you asked"

"That's great I'd like to trade absol and dewott from them if you don't mind?" I said.

"Of course" The professor said and I went to the desk to get them transferred to me from professor Oak.

"Here" I said handing the old lady with pink hair my pokeballs to get my other pokemon.

"Thank you" The lady said and put them in the machine and squirtle's and Pideot's pokeball came through.

"We need to check to make sure everything is alright," the lady said and they left through a back door before I could ask anything.

"Lucario come on out" I said throwing out my newly caught lucario.

"Lucario I don't think that man and that woman are coming back do you think you can sneak around and see what they're doing and then report back to me?" I asked.

'Of course I will' lucario replied and scurried off to see what was going on. I waited only for a bit with lucario returning post haste.

'They're stealing your pokemon' lucario replied with a growl.

"All right, then let's go lucario and Pikachu, let's save pidgeot and squirtle," I said. We ran out there to see two people and a meowth.

"Who are you two? And give me back my pokemon!" I demanded.

"What, what was that I heard?" the man said.

"I twerpish cry for the birds," the woman said.

"Thunder shake the earth and say my name I am James," the man said taking off his disguise to reveal he was James of team rocket.

"Roses bloom and never fade when they say my name I am Jesse," the woman said taking off her disguise to reveal she was Jesse of team rocket.

"Galaxies and the sea never waver when they say my name I am meowth," Meowth said.

"Now we gather all these things together under the name of team rocket!" they said together.

'That's right' wobbuffet said but they probably jus heard the normal wobbuffet language.

"Great it's you guys," I said with an annoyed sigh.

'Have you run into these guys before' Lucario asked.

"Don't bother asking the twerp those question lucario he can't understand you" Meowth said.

"Actually I can thank you very much," I growled.

"What!?" the trio said together.

"You heard me I can understand pokemon now" I said.

"But how?" Meowth asked.

"I don't believe you tell me what wobbuffet says then. Wobbuffet say something," Jesse said.

'But I don't know what to say!' wobbuffet said.

"He said but I don't know what to say" I replied.

"Meowth is the twerp right?" Jesse asked.

"He's spot on right!" meowth said astonished.

"Well what do you know the twerp can understand pokemon now" James said in an amused tone.

"Hey how come we're not going any higher and where did the lucario go?" Jesse asked.

'I'm right here and I'll be taking my trainers pokeballs back now, thank you' Lucario said grabbing the pokeballs and handing them to me.

"Thanks lucario" I said with a nod to my friend.

"Hey that's our stolen property!" Jesse yelled.

"Yeah now give it back!" James yelled.

Meowth had a horrified look on his face.

"Meowth what is it?" Jesse asked meowth.

"That lucario said the twerp is its trainer and it doesn't look too friendly," Meowth said.

"That's the twerp's pokemon?" James asked, now just as scared as meowth.

"What's wrong with you two? It's just a lucario!" Jesse shouted.

"No Jess the lucario on this island are the strongest in the world!" Meowth stated.

"They're what?" Jesse asked getting the same scared expression.

'Ash may I handle these crooks by myself?' lucario asked.

"Of course lucario be my guest," I said with a nod and lucario smirked, evilly and unleashed an extremely powerful aura sphere sending them flying into the air.

"You know maybe we should try and capture the twerps lucario as well?" Meowth asked.

"Yes let's do it along with all of the twerps other pokemon!" Jesse stated with stars in her eyes.

"But in the mean time" James said

"Team rockets blasting off again!" they said together.

"They'll never learn" I sighed. "Next time I'm just going to use the transfer machine by the phones"

'Yeah so that way we don't have to run into team rocket' lucario said with a nod, but little did they know that the machine was hooked up to a tube that would give them blank pokeballs.

**To be continued!**

**Will Ash ever find out what happened to those pokemon? What will become of Paul? Will team rocket get away with stealing those pokemon? Is there anyway that Ash will make it in time to resque those pokemon? Will there ever be an end to how many questions I can ask? Tune in next time to find out!**


	9. Chapter 8 - Transfer disaster

Chapter 8 – Transfer disaster

"Okay so I'm going to transfer pidgeot, squirtle, snorlax, and dewott for charizard, bayleef, corphish, and snivy," I said to professor Oak who put the pokemon on the machine and I put them in on my side as well, one at a time.

"Alright I got them on my end" the professor said.

"Same here" I told the professor and we both hung up.

"Hey Ash" someone said behind me.

"May!" I said upon seeing her behind me.

"Yep and I'm here at this school learning how to become a top coordinator. What about you?" May asked me.

"I'm here because my dad asked me to be, well asked the professor with his dying breath when I was only two years old" I replied.

"Wow I was wondering why we never saw your dad now I know why, but why did you put your last name as Yuki?" May asked.

"Oh because my dad changed his last name to my mothers so we didn't get too much attention so my real last name is Yuki" I replied.

"Wow so your Jaden Yuki's son, he's a famous pokemon master!" May said, "Oh yeah and Ash I have a favor to ask you could you have your charizard talk to my charmander?"

"Sure, so that means you caught a charmander" I said getting one of my pokeballs and was about to open it only to see it defiantly was not one of my pokeballs.

"Ash what's wrong?" May asked.

"This isn't charizard's pokeball," I said.

"What you can tell!" May asked astonished.

"Yes I've gotten to where I can tell who is in what pokeball and what pokeballs are mine" I replied.

"Lucario come out" I said throwing lucario's pokeball and him appearing.

"Whoa you caught a lucario, I really want one!" May said admiring him

'This girl is rather weird' lucario said looking at May.

"It's a good thing she can't understand you lucario" I said sweat dropping.

"Anyway someone stole all my pokeballs of the pokemon I just transferred and I bet you can guess who it is," I said with a frown.

'Yeah I can it's probably that idiotic team rocket again' lucario said, 'so who did they take this time?'

"They took charizard, corphish, bayleef, and snivy" I replied and May stopped admiring my lucario long enough to hear my reply.

"Ash can you understand pokemon now or something?" May asked.

"That's scientifically impossible sister dear, there's absolutely no way —" Max started to say.

"Yes I can" I interrupted.

"What you can!" Max and May shouted together.

"Yeah" I replied, "Now lucario track their aura signature and find out where my pokemon are"

'Right away' lucario said and it began to track their position.

'Found them' lucario smirked and led me right to where they were.

"Team Rocket!" I growled at them, "Give back my pokemon!"

"What, what was that I heard?" James asked.

"A twerpish cry for the birds" Jesse said.

"Thunder that shakes the earth and says my name I am James" He said.

"Roses that bloom and never fade when they say my name I am Jesse" she said.

"Galaxies and the sea never waver when they say my name I am meowth," Meowth said.

"Now we gather all these things under the name team rocket," they said together.

"Great there they go again" I sighed in annoyance.

"Great they're new motto is even more annoying than the last one" Max sighed.

"Well at least it's shorter" May said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Now give me back my pokemon!" I demanded.

"Never and we'll also be taking Pikachu and lucario!" Jesse said and a hand grabbed both Pikachu and lucario and put them in a box.

"Pikachu, lucario!" I shouted.

"We're not gonna give them back nah, nah, na, nah, na!" the trio shouted sticking their tongues out.

"Oh yes you are jynx psychic!" The chancellor shouted stopping the balloon with jynx and getting back the pokeballs along with lucario and Pikachu.

"Good now lucario aura sphere and Pikachu thunderbolt 'em!" I said and they followed my commands sending team rocket flying.

"Why do we always get a blast off?" Jesse asked.

"It wasn't like this in black and white" James said.

"Yeah well this is a fanfiction and the author thinks we should get a blast off," Meowth said.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they said together.

"Thanks chancellor" I said turning to him.

"Now I'm starting to think team rocket has something to do with the missing pokemon," the chancellor said.

**To be continued!**

**Will we ever find out what happened to the missing pokemon? Why in the world did Paul join team rocket? Was he brain washed? What's going on here? Will the next chapter reveal all? Will the readers mind explode if I ask one more question? Tune in next time to find out!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Dad

Chapter 9 – Dad

"Ash Yuki I we need to talk, it's about your dad" Atticus said and I nodded following him.

"I'll see you two later guys," I told May and Max.

"Ash and Tai your father is alive," the chancellor said.

"But why hasn't he contacted me!" I asked.

"We believe he lost his memory, for he has two other children outside of you. And Tai we have no records of Jaden having another kid with Delia" Atticus said.

"I guess we should tell him the truth Tai, we just can't tell anyone else," I said.

"I'm Ash's clone" Tai said with a sigh.

The Chancellor looked completely stunned had he had been drinking it would've been a spit take,

"Uhh Wha-Whe-How?!" he asked completely shocked,

"Well it's like this Team Rocket tried to create an army of Aura Warriors but they needed someone with the potential to use Aura and/Or Become an Aura Guardian that's where Ash comes in, but I'm the only one they got but I escaped and met Ash I've been living with him and Delia ever since." Tai replied.

After that explanation Atticus regained his composure.

"Now as I was saying Ash your father has no memory of his past and his dark side took him over again to make him the head of team rocket going under the name Giovanni. Your brothers are Paul and Reggie. The reason for Reggie being older is he had Reggie with you mother and she gave him to another couple to protect him, same with your twin Paul." Atticus said.

"Wait so you're saying Paul is my twin?" I asked.

"Yes, and he dyed his hair and yours isn't black is it?" Atticus asked.

"You're the first person to realize it's a dark brown that makes it look like it's black" I replied.

"Paul's original color hair is the same as yours" Atticus said.

"So you're my twin, huh Ash?" Paul asked walking in.

"Paul" I stated.

"I just can't believe I have such a pathetic twin" Paul sighed.

"This pathetic twin beat you two times already!" I growled.

"The first was a fluke and the second time I was using pathetic pokemon, which I released," Paul said without any remorse.

'Have you no shame!' lucario said coming out of its pokeball.

"Lucario you do know Paul probably can't understand you" I said.

"Wait Paul how much did you hear of the conversation?" Tai asked interrupting the argument.

"Not much only from _now as I was saying _to _Paul's original hair color is the same as yours"_ Paul replied and Tai let out a breath.

'That trainer the look in his eyes says he will push pokemon to their limit then even further.' Lucario growled.

"Yeah that's exactly how he is" I replied.

"Ash your father left me a note I think you should read it" Atticus said and I took the note and began reading it aloud.

"_Dear Ash if your reading this now that means that your now the age of sixteen, it also means that you'll be attending pokemon duel monsters academy. Well I want you to take special classes for aura guardians and learn how to control your aura abilities. When you were only two weeks old you shot a powerful aura sphere at me and I want you to learn to control these powers with the teacher of these classes I set up once I graduated. –love dad_"

"So my dad wants me to take aura guardian classes, alright I'll to it" I said with a nod.

"Aura guardian classes are a pathetic waste of time," Paul said.

"Ash you and Sarah will be graduating to suicune blue" the chancellor said in an attempt to quite the argument before it got out of hand.

"What? He's going to graduate to suicune blue, but he's too weak he'll be crushed in a matter of days!" Paul said trying to get me to stay a raikou.

"Enough Paul my decision is final he will be a suicune blue student. Now you all must go back to your dorms and Ash you'll be graduating to suicune blue tomorrow so get some rest" the chancellor said and we all obeyed his orders.

**To be continued!  
What has the world come to, Ash and Paul are twins? How will this twist add on to the storyline? Will Paul quit team rocket? What in the world is Paul's reason for doing in the first place? Will my questions ever be put a stop to? Tune in next time to find out!**


	11. Chapter 10 - Aura Guardian class

Chapter 10 – Aura Guardian classes

They had finally found those missing pokeballs as it turns out team rocket was caught sneaking away with them. They must've pretended to be a student and left one of their pokemon in the vault.

"Well I better get to class" I said then turned to Sarah, "You sure you can handle my pokemons' daily training routine?"

"Of course Ash I'll make sure they follow it correctly" Sarah said with a nod.

"Good because the only pokemon I can and have to take along to the class is lucario," I told her.

"Alright, Ash have fun in your class" Sarah said with a smile that could make any guy fall for her instantly, I nodded as I walked off, hiding my blush.

Once at the class I took my seat only to notice Trip and Barry were there too.

"Good all five students are here" The teacher said, "Alright so introduce yourselves"

"I'm Trip" trip said.

"I'm Barry" Barry said.

"I'm Ryu" a guy with spiky blood red hair and electric blue eyes said, this guy was wearing a white t-shirt with his suicune blue jacket with the sleeves torn off over it, tan baggy pants, and a pair of black combat boots.

"I'm Terrance" a guy with dark brown hair and violet eyes said, he was wearing glasses, a white sleeveless turtle neck and his raikou yellow jacket over it, blue jean shorts, and grey sneakers.

"I'm Ash," I said.

"Good now that we got that settled I'd like to see your lucarios," the teacher said, I let out my lucario.

'This woman she's an aura master I can tell. I take it she's your teacher?' lucario asked.

"Yes" I replied to lucario.

"Okay now where are everyone else's lucarios?" the teacher asked.

"Go lucario" Trip said letting his lucario out.

"Go lucario" Ryu said letting his out.

"Go lucario" Barry said letting his out.

"Go lucario" Terrance said letting his out as well.

"Alright now I will give each of your lucarios names as per tradition," the teacher said, "Well I will once I see them in battle"

Time skip: after the battle

"Alright Ryu your lucario shall be known as Minerva meaning wisdom, next trip your shall be Leal meaning loyal, next Terrance yours shall be Thetis meaning determined, next Barry yours shall be Tanasha meaning strong-willed, and finally Ash yours shall be Ulf meaning courageous." The teacher said to us.

"Now you should get use to your pokemon's new names so the rest of the day is yours have fun" the teacher said and we all left.

"Okay so lu-I mean Ulf do you want to go with me to catch some pokemon?" I asked.

'Always' Ulf responded.

We walked into the forest and wondered around till we saw a pokemon.

"What's that pokemon?" I asked myself and took out my pokedex and scanned it.

"_Pancham, it does its level best glare and pull a scary face, but it can't help grinning if anyone pats its head"_

"Let's try and catch it," I told Ulf and he nodded.

'A lucario this'll be a fun fight!' Pancham stated happily.

"Alright start off with dragon pulse!" I shouted and Ulf did so, but pancham used dig to get out if the way.

"Alright Ulf use your dig to find it!" I told him and he nodded and dug around till I could hear commotion coming from under ground and Ulf was knocked upwards with a super effective sky uppercut.

"Ulf! Are you okay?" I asked.

'I'm fine but this pancham is amazing' Ulf said, smiling.

"Alright then use dragon pulse!" I shouted and pancham dug a hole again.

"Alright that's how it wants to play then use your aura to detect it then use dragon pulse on it!" I shouted and Ulf began to look for it.

'Found it' Ulf said with a smirk then let loose a powerful dragon pulse on it forcing it up and smoke blew everywhere.

Once the smoke cleared pancham was down for the count.

"Go pokeball!" I shouted throwing a pokeball it shook four times before pinging indicating the successful capture.

"Alright let's get—" I was interrupted by a shroomish appearing.

'I want to fight you and your lucario to become yours! That lucario is very strong!' shroomish stated, happily.

"Okay let's do it right Ulf?" I asked.

**Meanwhile with Sarah**

"Corphish please stop" Sarah begged.

'Why where's Ash?' corphish asked.

"He's in class and couldn't take you and Pikachu now please settle down," Sarah begged but corphish just kept running around.

'Umm, sparky will you go out with me?' Pikachu asked sparky, blushing like mad.

'Yes, of course!' Sparky said, blushing equally as bad.

'Yay!' Pikachu smiled.

'Pikachu is that you' a buneary asked the male Pikachu.

'Buneary? As in the buneary that is Dawn's?' Pikachu asked.

'It is you!' Buneary said and started to walk up to cuddle Pikachu but he sidestepped.

Sparky's cheeks sparked at Buneary.

'Don't cuddle him, he loves me' Sparky growled.

'No way he loves me!' Buneary said angrily.

'No buneary sparky is right I love her, I'm sorry' Pikachu said and Dawn came in to see the two pikachus and her bunneary.

"Hey I know one of those pikachus its Ash's Pikachu but where is Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Oh Ash is in class and I'm taking care of his pokemon while he's there with lucario" Sarah said walking up.

"Really but why would he take a lucario and not Pikachu?" Dawn asked.

"Oh because it's an aura guardian class" Sarah replied.

"Really?" Dawn asked "So he's trying to become an aura guardian now?"

"No not really he's only doing it because his father asked" Sarah said to her.

"Hey what's up with Pikachu and that other Pikachu?" Dawn asked.

"Oh I think sparky and Pikachu are in love am I right buddy?" Sarah said to Dawn and asked Pikachu.

'That's right' Sparky agreed.

"Looks like you'll have to find a new crush buneary" Dawn laughed at her bunneary.

**Back to Ash**

"Alright go pokeball," I shouted, having battled shroomish. The pokeball shook a couple of times before it pinged signifying the capture.

"I caught a shroomish" I shouted and put the pokeball at my side.

'We better go before Sarah kills you for catching those pokemon and not coming back right away you know how corphish can be' Ulf said with a laugh.

"Uh-oh I really better get going!" I said and hurried off with Ulf at my side.

**To be continued!**

**Will Ash get killed for leaving corphish with Sarah to deal with? What will Sarah do to Ash when she finds out that he was catching pokemon? Will Ash get killed by newspaper? Or by knife? Will these stupid questions make the reader want more? Tune in next time to find out!**


End file.
